


运命之咒

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyal - Freeform, kzkt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档2016/081、hyal，副ktkz，吹盐爷2、流水账
Relationships: 小森隼/白滨亚岚, 数原龙友/片寄凉太





	运命之咒

1.

亚岚进门的时候数原正在做饭。

电视开着，声音很大，凉太四仰八叉地坐在沙发上，却没在看电视，在看数原做饭。

亚岚觉得有哪里不对，他直觉敏锐，觉得奇怪就在门口先站住了。

数原穿着围裙从厨房里出来，看到他很自然地说，“凉太，摆桌子，开饭。”

凉太向虚空里眯了一眼。

亚岚知道哪里不对了，凉太看上去就像在护食。

他一边换鞋一边说：“拐卖未成年人犯法，但如果自首的话，可以缓刑吧。”

凉太张嘴笑了起来，“这个怎么能算人呢？”

数原远远地看了他一眼，凉太就自觉地站起来去洗手端菜。

亚岚继续对数原说，“喜欢小孩儿的话，干嘛不自己生一个。”

数原立刻作势从桌子上把亚岚的碗收了回去。

亚岚眼疾手快地护住碗，“别别别，我听你们解释还不好吗，虐待成年人也是犯法的好吧！”

开饭前凉太指着亚岚念了两句咒，亚岚再睁开眼睛的时候就看到数原边上坐着一个少年，唇红齿白，挺鼻修眉，瞪眼直视他，个子不大，气场倒是不小。

“咳，”他顿了一下，“和我想的差不多高。”

他和数原、凉太不同，没什么灵力，换言之就算有小鬼在房间里晃，他也看不见，但他发现凉太向半腰眯了一眼的时候，就猜到大概身高是这个水平线的什么东西吧。

“你叫什么名字？”

小孩没有理他，大概好感度还不够。

亚岚就转头问好感度应该是够了的两个人，“他叫什么名字？”

结果两位都摇了摇头。

“是没问出来，还是……没有？”

“你才没有名字呢！”小孩居然抢答了。

“那你就叫Leo吧！”亚岚自顾自地说，“像只小狮子。”

2.

凉太告状说Leo是数原买菜的时候在路边捡的，“什么都捡，说不定是个麻烦……”他撇撇嘴。

“肯定有名字吧，要么不方便告诉我们，要么就是灵魂离体没多久，还记不起来。”数原反复确认Leo确实不用吃东西才放下碗筷。

不到一秒全员都在叫他Leo了，小少年好像被他们的不靠谱给镇住了，一脸无语地坐回去。

“依你们看这种情况是怎么回事？”亚岚很有主事风范地问道。

“可能是死了。”凉太说。

“可能出事了。”数原说。

亚岚拍拍手，“给点不同的意见。”

“本来就是不同的意见，”数原敲着碗，“魂魄游荡无非两种，一种是意识丧失，灵魂离体，一种是肉体死了，灵魂却没能安息。后者皆因有仇怨，前者则可能性很多。”

亚岚却嗤地笑了起来，“我觉得凉太才比较像有仇怨。”

凉太埋头和饭菜较劲，也不耽误反击，“这次捡一个人回来，下次说不定就……捡两个回来。”

“我捡十个人回来也不会少你一口饭好吧。”数原平心静气地说，“这本来就是我们的工作。”说完顺手给凉太又添了一碗。

亚岚受不了地转开头，伸手去虚摸了摸Leo的头，“到底想不想回家啊？”

小少年埋了头，“不记得家在哪里。”

亚岚很是同情，“不着急，可以慢慢想，你先抬起头看着我……”

小少年听话地抬起头。

亚岚很认真的和他对视了一会儿。

“怎么样，哥哥是不是长很帅。”

小少年鼓起腮帮子一巴掌呼噜了过来。

亚岚哈哈笑着闪开了，虽说打到了也只会穿过去，但被拍一巴掌还是会丢面子的。

“攻击没有特殊指向性，都是天然反应，确实没什么仇怨，应该只是离体吧。”他很多余地总结道。

3.

“可是叫我来干嘛，解决这种灵异案件不都是你们俩的活吗？”亚岚揉搓完Leo才发问，“而且我只会算命，我算命是要收钱的。”

“那我跟你说你现在可以回去了，我就是叫你来围观一下，你会回去吗？”数原也是了解他。

“不会不会，”亚岚赶紧摇头，“围观一下你也算是值回票价吧，所以你觉得凉太的记忆恢复了几成？”

他突然转变了话题，数原皱了眉，看着凉太洗碗的背影，过了一会儿才说，“八成吧……他说最近做梦会梦到一点以前的事。”

“以前的事是什么？”

“就是以前我们还是同学时的事。”

“哦——”亚岚拖长了声音，“那他可能很快就会想起你怎么在毕业式上用破魔箭射开了他的天眼，然后感激涕零对你以身相许吧。”

“只会想起他父母被……”

“有什么顺便不顺便的，那都是过去的事了！”亚岚挥挥手。

等凉太洗碗回来的时候，亚岚已经正襟危坐着在给他的狐朋狗友打电话。

他先打给了人民警察铃木伸之，亲切地对以前一起在校剧社打拼的日子忆苦思甜了一番，然后问到最近有没有这么大的小孩失踪案件，有没有什么小少年横尸暴死之类的，得到都没有的答复后亲切谢绝了伸之帮忙的热心请求。下次我请你吃饭你想吃多少吃多少！亚岚最后欢乐地说。

接着他打给山下桑，开口就很甜地喊了Ken尼桑，然后关心了一下尼桑最近钓鱼的心得，询问了一下尼桑做咱们这一行的朋友有没有什么风吹草动，哦哦没人搞什么招魂仪式对吧，风平浪静就好，下次一定陪尼桑钓鱼，想钓多久钓多久，亚岚满口应承道。

最后他打给了小森，数原发现这次的开场白变成了简短的喂你在干嘛呢。

对方可能回答很困在睡觉。

于是亚岚就回说那你昨天晚上在干什么呢。

对方可能说在忙什么。

亚岚于是改问要不要我帮你提提神。

数原想捡到个小孩确实算个大新闻，竖起耳朵听小森的反应。

然后就听到亚岚压低声音说，“你知道吗数原刚说他喜欢我——！”

接着他就目瞪口呆地看到亚岚将手机远离了耳朵，听筒里传来噼里啪啦的声音，最后就嘟一声响挂掉了。

“太过分了！”亚岚和凉太同时张牙舞爪地喊道。

他奋力把两人按回去。

“我还没说过分你们俩喊什么！”

凉太瞪着他，“难怪刚才指使我去洗碗，原来是要背着我搞事，you bad bad！”

“难道我做饭还要我洗碗，再说我堂堂数原龙友搞事哪里需要支开谁！”

然后他们就一起盯着亚岚。

“看什么看！小森居然敢挂我电话！！！”亚岚拍着桌子，比谁都气。

4.

后来电话打回来了，数原吸取教训要求开免提，小森解释说手滑摔了手机。

亚岚哼了一声问还困不困。

对方说不困了。

于是亚岚就让数原把事情简单说了一下。

小森问为什么想起来问他。

亚岚唔了一声，“因为……因为觉得是个有钱人家的少爷吧，说不定你们认识嘛。”

手机那头沉默了一下。

“……方便我过来吗？”

“方便方便，你怎么会觉得不方便呢！”亚岚立刻点头。

“哦，我以为前辈既然和龙友君在一起来着，多少会有点不方便呢。”

数原从他的话里听出一点别样轻飘的意味。

转头看亚岚，亚岚已经飞快地转开了脸。

“Leo酱啊，你只记得你家很大很大，有几百叠，但记不起在哪里对吗？”

亚岚循循善诱地问道，小少年点点头。

“那你最近的记忆是什么呢？就能想起的最细节的东西？”

Leo低头想了想，“家里有很多人。”

“什么样的人。”

Leo就做了几个动作，像大人一样，“他们这样打招呼的。”

亚岚揣摩着学了一下，觉得还挺帅挺潮，他转向数原伸出一只手。

“龙友啊……”

“我不会和你击掌的。”

亚岚很失望，转头继续问Leo。

“那，Leo酱，你觉得这些人都是你的什么人？”

小少年又想了想，“前辈或者家人……吧。”

“没有爸爸妈妈？”

“差很多吗？”

亚岚和数原面面相觑，大概是……还是差一些的吧。

5.

小森进门的时候数原和凉太正在跳大神，亚岚在旁边吃西瓜。

他进门后挨着亚岚坐下。

亚岚吐着西瓜籽问他毕业论文写完啦。

小森说还差一点。

亚岚说那你应该先写论文嘛！

小森说昨天熬夜写了今天就先搁一搁，再说这不是前辈让我来么？

亚岚很满意，说那你先吃西瓜，他俩还得跳一会儿。

等小森刚拿起西瓜，他又指着跳大神中间：“那个小孩，细皮嫩肉的，说他家有几百叠，家里很多人，见面经常都这样打招呼——”说着他拉起小森的手做了一个手心击掌然后拳头再相碰的动作。

小森等他说完，手被放开，才特别耐心地提醒，“前辈，我看不到。”

“哦哦，对，我忘了，那等他俩搞完，让凉太也给你开个天眼。”

小森噗笑了出来，凉太未必会同意高大上的“示见”被简单粗暴地称作“开天眼”，他笑着重新拿起西瓜。

说是跳大神，其实就是念一段咒，走几个形式化的方位。

数原做得认真，凉太配合他，表情都很严肃。亚岚知道凉太仗着灵力异禀，往往都会在不被数原发现的基础上偷懒。

形式走完，数原就大概知道了Leo身体所在的方位。

“离体不到24小时，在目黑区一带。”

“目黑区几百叠的房子……挺贵的吧。”

“嗯……”

“把他送回去怎么也该有点感谢费吧？”

“可这次是做好事，没有委托人。”

“那就绑架他！撕票！”

“先找到是哪家的再说吧。”

于是就决定第二天带上Leo去目黑区找一找。

他们就在Leo面前讨论这些，小少年也毫无惧意的样子。

“有没有更高大上一点的方法？”小森悄悄问亚岚，虽然亚岚没对他隐瞒过，但被叫来亲眼看全套还是第一次，以前每次做这行当前辈都以不安全为由甩开他了。

亚岚摊手，“早说了嘛，没人给钱啊。”

“有人给钱就会解决得很快吗？”

“那也看给多少啦。”

“解决了之后呢？”

“回家，各找各妈！”

“哦——”小森拖长声音。

“你明白了什么？”亚岚很警觉。

“没什么，只是觉得还是慢点解决好……”

“确实，是我我也不想回去写论文。”亚岚点点头。

6.

第二天一早数原和亚岚就牵着Leo到了目黑川，凉太赖在家里睡懒觉，数原也不强迫他。

Leo好像确实对这里很熟，他越走越慢，整个脸都绷了起来。

走到中目黑的时候他突然停了下来。

“怎么啦？”数原问他。

Leo低着头。

“是到家了吗？”亚岚环视四周，没见到任何一个像豪宅的门的东西。

Leo摇了摇头。

“那就是想起什么了？”数原小心翼翼地问。

Leo点点头，却立刻又摇了起来。

“好吧，那我们再转转。”

“不要。”Leo斩钉截铁地说，“我们回去吧。”

数原开始焦虑起来，算了一下已经超过24小时，按说灵魂离体超过72小时那回到身体里去就比较困难了，48小时以内是最佳时间。

虽然没有委托人也就不存在解决不解决问题，解决不了也不影响他业界声誉，但怎么说小孩养了一天也是有点感情，总不能坐视Leo魂飞魄散。

跟Leo交代如果想起什么赶紧说出来，你好我好大家都好，但Leo就是不肯说，仿佛对72小时大限视死如归。

“现在的小孩都这么不得了了。”数原叹起气来。

“好像忘记了什么……”亚岚做出思考的样子。

数原一脸期待地望着他。

亚岚一跺脚，“糟糕，我昨天答应小森今天要叫他起床的！”

“拜托……”数原一口气叹得更深了。

虽说没什么收获，午饭还是得吃，他们开始啰啰嗦嗦地讨论是回去家里做还是干脆就在外面吃，Leo却噗嗤笑了出来。

数原对还笑得出来的当事少年感到困惑。

“有什么很好笑吗？”

“哦我只是突然想到爸爸妈妈……”

“想起什么了？”

“爸爸妈妈也会为了吃什么吵半天吧！”

数原和亚岚齐刷刷放开手。

“小孩子不要乱讲话。”亚岚很严肃地说。

“饭可以乱吃，话不能乱说。”数原也点点头。

“至少有一点要记住，”亚岚补充道，“你妈是他，你爸就不是我。”

Leo便很懂一样点点头。

数原回味了半天，发现亚岚这句话意外的逻辑严密，无法反驳。

7.

要让灵魂归位，方法不难，但首先要本尊同意。眼下的Leo大爷就一点归位的意思也没有。

时间越紧，数原越是团团转，毫无紧张感的凉太也终于急起来，这小孩不走，难道要一直在这里蹭饭吗！特别是作为灵魂还不用睡觉，他不睡，在我床边……或者在龙友床边游荡，我又怎么睡呢！

于是凉太软硬兼施，叨叨了大半天，亚岚开始捂着耳朵满地打滚，偏偏Leo一副见过大场面的样子，毫无动摇。

“可怕，现在的小孩子都这么可怕！”亚岚一脸生无可恋。

“Leo你就算什么都不肯说，凭我的灵力，也可以把你实体化了还剥光了吊在目黑川上暴晒，我就不信没你的家人路过看到，你的灵体遭了秧，你的肉体也会遭殃，等你后悔了想回去，见到自己的肉体也发现丑得认不出，又黑又糙，醒了也不讨人喜欢，啧啧，想一想你家人嫌弃的样子……”凉太摇头晃脑。

“可怕，现在的小孩子果然都很可怕！”数原重复了一遍亚岚的观点。

“唉唉，还是小森乖巧可爱啊……”亚岚不合时宜地感叹道，说着就给小森发了短信：早上忘了morning call，是前辈的锅。写完了论文来一起吃饭吧，PS.没写完也可以来。

小森回他：前辈有什么事？

亚岚啪啪地打字：没有事就不能一起吃饭啦~

很快就有了回复：能能能，我来。附带一个颜文字的笑脸。

亚岚又补充一条：在数原家。

小森回了个意义不明的叹气脸，并表示这就出门。

亚岚高兴起来，起身开始给凉太的叨逼叨攻击加油。

小森进门后凉太念咒给他开了“天眼”，小森突然啊得叫了一声。

Leo好像也被吓到，涨红了脸。

小森和Leo互相打量了一会儿，小森突然说：“你家人要是以为你出了什么事，又找不到原因，会不会选择报复社会？”

Leo没吭声。

小森又说：“那你家人要是以为你出了什么事，又找不到原因，会不会互相报复？”

Leo瞪着他。

小森又说：“你家人要是找不到原因，觉得你是耍着他们玩，还玩脱了，会不会报复你？”

Leo拍着桌子吼，“啰嗦！”

小森缩了缩脖子，又说：“那如果你反悔想要回自己身体，但时间上又来不及了，你只能眼睁睁看着自己身体坏掉，你会不会报复我们？”

Leo桌子拍得更响了：“我不是这种人！”

于是小森拍手笑起来，“那好那好，明天我们就去看你身体吧，就只在外面蹭蹭，你不说好我们就什么都不做。”

亚岚皱着眉觉得这句话怎么有点奇怪，又说不上来。

Leo很大声地哼了一下，却老实坐了回去，意思是答应了。

8.

第三天大家终于跟着Leo停到了中目黑一个道馆门口。道馆两边吊着两排白底黑字的灯笼，上面张牙舞爪地写着“LOVE”“DREAM”“HAPPINESS”还有“BUNRNING”之类的黑字。

亚岚捅了捅数原：“好像很不好惹，你先进。”

数原扯着他：“你胆子大你先进。”

亚岚退了一点：“你捡的麻烦还是你进。”

数原又说：“你朋友多你先进。”

亚岚回他：“你灵力高你先进。”

凉太抱着胳膊保持沉默。

亚岚和数原转头看了他一眼，“要不你……吃得多你先进？”

小森忍着笑咳了一声：“要不还是我先吧。”

亚岚一听，手一伸挡住了：“那还是我先，本来不关你的事……”

小森笑得眯起眼，他摆摆手，指着门口的一排灯笼，“说出来可能前辈不信，我恰好知道这是什么地方，这不是什么道馆，是道上有名的LDH会，虽然没有什么杀人越货的传闻，但据说只是因为做得很干净。传言这地下的赌场啊都是他们掌控，会长特别会经营，据说人都不知道怎么回事钱就跑他们手里了，连九龙会这种组织也都被他们吞并，目黑川一带全是他们的势力，Leo酱没有骗你们，真是家里有几百叠的人……”

此言一出，真正没人想进去了。

小森看了看表，“其实不进去也没什么，他们也快出来了。”

正说着，就看见门从里面打开了，一群带着墨镜的人鱼贯而出，站在进门两边，看见他们就鞠了一躬，站在最前面的亚岚被这阵仗吓地退了半步，然后这群人又特别整齐地说“欢迎小少爷回家！”

亚岚强绷出见过大场面的样子：“你们这样，吓着你们家少主怎么办！”

他这么一说，带着墨镜的这一堆人又训练有素地退开了。

数原笑出声来：“不知道的还以为你才是少爷。”

虽然心知他们看不见，但亚岚还是把Leo牵到前面来。

Leo很生气地瞪了一圈这群迎接他的人，又瞪了一眼憋笑的小森。

“说好的不互相伤害啊少爷……”小森把少爷两个字咬得特别重。

9.

“有钱人家就是不一样。”亚岚很羡慕地张望这几百叠的大屋子，一边悄悄跟数原感叹，“我要有下属一天到晚跟着我服侍我，我开心还来不及呢，怎么会想不通离家出走呢？”

数原一边检查屋里沉睡着的Leo身体，一边挥手赶他，“那连人身自由都不要啦？”

亚岚不以为意，“凉太一天到晚吃你的住你的还不服侍你也不见你说人身自由问题嘛？”

数原拍了他一巴掌，“搭档和下属又不一样。”

亚岚不满：“那搭档一天到晚吃你的住你还不服侍你……”

数原打断他：“凉太和搭档又不一样。”

亚岚举手道：“那我和你搭档也不一样，要不然……”

凉太恰到好处地走过来，说是亚岚挡住了阵法的路线。

亚岚很高兴，这件事明显几近尾声，他觉得LDH会虽然是黑道，但都是讲道理的人。人家毕恭毕敬地请他们进来，还卑躬屈膝地给他们端茶，这会儿还安静如鸡地让他们检查沉睡的小少爷的身体，这一切还都建立在他们压根还看不见小少爷魂体的基础上，这么训练有素的黑道简直比民主社会还先进。

带墨镜的大个子们退下后来了一个染了好看浅金发的男人，倒是一点不像道上的，笑起来像个高材生，自我介绍姓岩田，说可以叫他GUN，说是Leo的哥哥。亚岚觉得这也许是黑道名号之类，顿时肃然起敬。

Leo看到哥哥就跳了起来，但却欲言又止，大概忽然想起来自己说了什么哥哥也听不到。

数原让凉太给青年施示见的咒语，青年却抬手拒绝了。

“如果他能看见我，同我说话，必然会打断我，但如果他说什么我却不能听到，这样由我来开始交谈不是更好吗？”

高明，亚岚很是服气，这黑道青年果然有手段。

叫岩田的青年请他们让Leo和他单独谈一会儿。

他对虚空里低头问了一声好，本来是很滑稽的场面，偏偏他做出来倒是优雅。

也就一盏茶的功夫，也不知道他说了什么，门再次打开了，Leo低着头眼眶红红地说愿意回去。

数原终于松了一口气。

10.

岩田跟亚岚解释说Leo虽然是家里最小的一个，不过却最是好强。

“Reo从小痴迷于剑道，总是不吃不喝从早练到晚，谁说也不听，但小孩子不睡觉不行啊，我们家长就强迫他呆在房间里，”他对亚岚笑笑，“你知道我家比较特殊……”

“这不对！”亚岚打断他。

岩田温和地做了一个请说的表情。

“不睡觉固然不好，但不吃饭也同样不行啊！”

叫岩田的青年楞了一下，然后浅浅一笑，“骗他吃饭倒还容易，让他睡觉却困难，也不知道小孩子哪来精力那么好，整夜整夜地挥剑。”

亚岚想了想，小孩子练剑累了，却固执地想要变得更强，被强迫去睡觉，身体很快睡着，但心里却保持着不肯睡去的不甘，这种不甘足够强大，最终就促成了灵魂离体。因为抗拒家里强硬的态度，便一个人跑了出来，最终被龙友捡到。这也难怪小少爷迟迟不肯回去，大概觉得回去也仍然会被这样不被理解地对待吧。

“我向他道了歉，别的哥哥和长辈们其实也认识到错了，只是不好意思，就由我来代表大家跟他说了那些平时大家也说不出口的话。其实啊，Reo酱一直是个省心的孩子。”

亚岚点点头，除了折腾三天，整体来说不吃不喝倒还是挺省心的。

他在心里算了算，觉得事情基本了结，Reo既然肯归位，自然是心结已解，今后的人生，就算有什么劫数也能安然度过，小少爷命格从里到外都好得让人羡慕。

“他有一种执念，”他对岩田说，“也许是因为崇拜长辈，想要很快长大起来，和你们并肩而立的执念，因为这种执念很强大，才导致改变了灵魂的状态。 ”

岩田点点头。

“小孩子从小就有很强的执念，长大了会很了不得，所以说，提前恭喜你们了。”亚岚最后说。

叫岩田的青年笑起来，给人如沐春风的感觉，“让你们费心了。等Reo醒来，一定放他出来找你们道谢。”

归魂的过程也不复杂，仍然是仪式化的几个阵法和咒语，要耗费多一点的灵力，这是数原和凉太的事，亚岚陪着岩田站在屋子外面，说是仪式，自然不方便被干扰。

“我听到你们叫他Reo，是他自己告诉你们名字的吗？”岩田突然问道。

“哈哈当然没有，Leo是我给他取的，发音恰好一样吧。”亚岚打着哈哈。

“小少爷姓佐野，只有亲近的人才会叫他Reo。”岩田说，“Reo应该是很喜欢你们吧。”

11.

回去的路上数原回想起Reo有点委屈又有点倔强回家的样子，高兴之余倒还生出一丝失落。

凉太拍拍他说养两天就养出感情啦，这么喜欢过两天我们再找个理由去看Reo两眼嘛。倒是忘了一开始最不想过来的就是他自己。

亚岚嘻嘻笑着戳他，“你不是最清楚龙友就是这种养什么都能养出感情的人？”

不等凉太反应过来他就转身跑掉。

亚岚去搭着小森走在后面。他们从LDH的道馆出来，作为感谢岩田招待了他们一顿酒足饭饱，夜风一吹，松了一口气的感觉让人愉悦到空虚。

小森任他歪歪斜斜的搭着肩膀，想起问为什么亚岚就恰好叫对了Reo的名字？

亚岚哈哈一笑说因为你英明神武的前辈我恰好就是那个不需要看八字也能算出因果的神棍。

小森立刻表示信了。

亚岚又说可是英明神武如我竟然也没有算到怎么隼和Reo说了两句Reo就答应回家看一眼？怎么LDH就知道出来接人呢？怎么人家就这么相信连小少爷的灵魂都没让他们看一眼的我们呢？

小森也笑了起来，谁叫前辈英明神武地恰好就叫上了认识有钱人家少爷的我啊。

你看，我这么有用，下次也叫上我吧！

但有些人不是说写了论文特别困。

但前辈可以给我提神啊！

那招用过了就不灵了。

那就换一招……

比如什么？

我喜欢你。

什么！

换成说“我喜欢你”，用一万次也不会不灵！

数原从前面转过头来，后面从幼稚的打闹变成听不清的悄悄话，让他不明所以地好奇，然而转过去的画面里两个人却笑成了一堆，显得他的操心多余起来。

我想了想，好像也可以。等他转回去的时候听到亚岚说。

可以什么！小森雀跃的声音。

可以——下次也叫上你吧！

12.

我有时候特别烦亚岚，数原对凉太感叹道，算命靠直觉，骗钱靠脸，完成委托靠后辈，败坏我业界风气。

凉太便点点头，虽然嘴上说着不要，但我们身体还是很诚实的要叫上他因为他很大方会请客。

幸好我们和他不一样。

对，我们不会在大街上笑得那么傻还毫无自觉。

他们一起转过去看了一眼。

也不知道看到了什么，回头后就像被感染一样同样笑到一堆，并且毫无自觉。

夜灯下的影子拖得很长，两两叠在一起。

大概是某种咒吧，数原总结道，特别毒，一次就中了四个。

END.


End file.
